


Going for Golem

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucked Silly, Golems, I cannot stress how many dicks there are, Lots of Cum, Lots of Dicks, Multiple Men, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Golems, Spitroasting, hints of f/f, two women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Anna goes underground, after accepting a request to protect a young archaeologist at a recently found dig site in the desert.  However, rather than jewels and riches, they stumble on an ancient secret…that leaves one of them excited, and the other one, mortified.





	Going for Golem

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters involved are 18 or older. Like my readers should be. Hint, hint.

“Nope…nope…”

In a small, dimly lit tavern on the edges of civilization, stood a woman focusing eagerly on a cork-board, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she sighed, looking over every page posted to the wall- mostly an array of disappointing job after disappointing job.  A calloused hand tousled golden-blonde locks and readjusted her hair band, as her dull blue-green eyes scanned the board, lips curling into a frown on her roundish face.

Anna Mavis, Mercenary, Champion Fistfighter, Hero- was broke and bored.  Never a good combination.  And now here she was, trying to sort through odd jobs to find something, anything, of interest to her- that would fill her purse and get her name out there.  The noise of the tavern faded into the background as she started to focus, searching methodically for something of interest and great riches…

When she happened upon a small note, written in bright pink ink.

Eyes widening slightly, she yanked it from the board and began to read, for once, starting to show genuine intrigue, then excitement- then whooping as she looked at the rewards.  At once, she dashed off to find her new client’s office- the Digger’s Guild, to take the job officially before anyone else could.

* * *

 

The things Anna would do for money.

Pulling her dust mask over her nose, she began to trudge further along, hiking up the steep, sandy slopes of the desert, only to slide back down the dunes, and repeat the process ad nauseum, trying desperately to find her client.  Some intellectual type who wanted to study ancient ruins, dead civilizations, and dusty mummies- but didn’t want to train for five years getting in shape to kill whatever was inside that might want them very dead.  So they hired her, instead.

That was the life of a Warrior.

Sliding down the 100th dune of the day, she found the soft sands giving way to more coarse rock and dirt, sending her stumbling onto more solid ground.  Righting herself immediately, she found herself on the path to her destination- a moldering old ruin, bustling with activity, from paleontologists to anthropologists.

 _Nerd central._  She thought with a savage grin, as she began to sprint for the rocks in the distance…

* * *

 

“Anna, I presume?”

Anna blinked a little at hearing her name called, before turning around to find that her client had been waiting eagerly for her.  She was clutching a book to her chest, sunlight shimmering off her spectacles, a smile wide over her delicate features- her auburn hair tucked under a pith helmet.

Anna put on her best smile, and turned about, one hand on her hip and the other extended for a handshake.

“You bet!  Anna Mavis, at your service!”  She chirped with an eager grin, as the researcher took her hand- only to wince as it gripped, shaking it up and down vigorously.

“Regina Delans- I’m glad you’re here.”  She smiled, introducing herself- “Come, come- this way.”

 _I’ll come anywhere you want me to, cutie~_ Anna thought privately, as she was led on by the willowy researcher, stepping over tapes and cordons as they did so.  “So, what’s this all about?  You need help getting into the deepest reaches of this dead dude’s tomb?”

“Something like that.”  Regina smiled, walking away from the hustle and bustle of the main dig site- and heading over to a much, much smaller one.  “Allow me to explain- and may I be the first to welcome you to my excavation site.”  She said, beaming at Anna expectantly- who coughed.

“It’s very…modest.”  She said, trying to be delicate, only for a pang of annoyance and embarrassment to flash over the researcher’s fine features.

“Yes, well…when nobody listens to you, you have to carve your own path.”  Regina explained, gesturing towards her site.  “And one paleontologist does not a dig team make.”

Anna listened, nodding her head.

“Well, now you got two, doll!”  She chirped, missing the flush of color that came to the researcher’s cheeks.  “So, what’s the plan?  Whatcha need me for?”

“Well-” She coughed, pointing at a section of wall that had cracked open.  “I stumbled on this section of wall when I was surveying the perimeter, and tried to tell the crew to try digging here, but they’re all focused on the main gate.”  She huffed, looking balefully at the crack.  “I believe that there’s something here of importance, but…nobody’s paying attention.”

Anna hummed, walking over to the wall.  She got close, and felt air coming from the crack- and when she pressed herself against it and knocked, there was definitely a hollow sound from within.

“…There’s something here, all right.”  Anna concluded.  “Wall’s hollow.”

“Exactly!”  The researcher lit up, smiling.  “All we need to do is get through.  I have some tools here- I just needed someone with a little more muscle mass to break through…”

Anna smiled, and stepped back, getting into a fighting stance.

“…Er, Anna?  What are you-“

“HRRRAAAAAAAGH!”

With a feral roar, and a swing of her fist, Anna threw her whole body into a ferocious punch, striking the crack dead on and breaking through a full foot of sandstone, crumbling inward and tumbling down into a secret passage.

Regina gaped, as Anna stood cheerfully in the entrance.

“Well?  Come on!  This tomb ain’t gonna rob itself!”  She smiled, almost skipping down the steps to the passage as color rose in Regina’s cheeks.

“We’re _researchers!  Not grave robbers!”_   She huffed, hurrying down, holding her pith helmet to her head.

* * *

 

Of course, as with any tomb, there was all manner of horrors and traps, monsters, you name the tired trope, it was there.  Of course, a seasoned adventurer like Anna was capable of dealing with it all handily- punching mummified soldiers back into dust, crumbling golems with her bare hands, and disarming traps so her companion could walk through safely.

Anna smiled.  No matter how many times she did it, dungeon clearing never got old.  Especially when there were riches waiting at the end…

“So, Regi.”  She smiled, looking back at the researcher.  “What exactly are we expecting to find here?”

Regina opened her book, and began flipping through pages until she arrived at a replication of the tomb plan.

“Well, truth be told, I’m not entirely sure.”  She frowned.  “This passage and whatever is interred inside doesn’t appear on the floor plan of the tomb.  So…whatever is in here wasn’t kept on record.”

Anna’s smile widened.

“That must mean there’s something important, here!  Something the old kings and queens around here didn’t want anyone to see…”  She smiled, voice brimming with excitement as she deftly stepped past a spear trap, disarming the mechanism with her feet.  Regina thanked her- walking safely across.

“Or it’s something best kept hidden from the world and we’re making a terrible mistake.”  Anna sighed, miming a set of scales with both her hands.  “Either or.”

“…Are those are only two options?”

“If you’ve been in the adventuring business as long as I have, you start picking up on patterns.”  Anna hummed, walking forward- before stepping back, and knocking on the wall.

“…Hollow.”  Anna grinned, winding up, and delivering another devastating punch to the wall- crumbling under her unrelenting force.  “Follow me!”

“Shouldn’t we be continuing on this way?”  Regina called- even as she stepped in the passageway with Anna.

“Trust me, doll.”  Anna smiled.  “Whoever built this really didn’t want us seeing anything, and I got the feeling that this is the better option.  Besides, there were a ton of traps that way.  This way is better.”

Nodding, Regina followed her, as they both walked along the corridor.  Anna was humming a tune, and started to smile as they chanced upon a sealed door, with an ancient scrawl on the front.

“…Hey, doll, can you read this?  It’s all chicken scratch, to me.”  She said, stepping aside, as Regina eagerly scanned the small writing, growing incredibly excited.

“Goodness!  Goodness gracious!  The Fifth Queen of the Old Dynasties, Aria Regalos!  She wrote this!  This is amazing!”  She bounced, as Anna’s hands settled on her shoulders.

“Doll.  _Doll.”_   Anna calmed, looking at her.  “That’s nice, but what does it say?”

“Oh.  Keep out.”  She replied, simply.  “It’s telling us to keep out.”

“…That’s it?  No curse?  No warning?”

“Nope.  It’s just asking- rather politely- that we turn back and head along the path we didn’t take.  Along with details on how to disarm the traps and promises of greater riches than anything here.”  She said, tracing the carved runes.

Anna smiled.

“Well.  I’m curious if you are.”  Anna murmured, looking down at her companion.

“I am, I am.”  Regina smiled back, heart hammering in her chest as Anna looked around for an opening, before noticing that the edges of the door near the floor were rounded.  Kneeling down and hoisting up, the stone slid upwards with ease, and stayed up- the pair walking through…

And freezing.

Anna was smiling from ear to ear.

Regina was mortified beyond belief.

Inside the secret room of the secret passage within the secret passage, was a collective of dozens Golems of various size- all the way from seven feet tall to four foot nine.  All of them were athletically built and of various appearances, but there was one thing that united them all; the long, flaccid cocks hanging down from between their legs.

Sex Golems.

“I’m really beginning to like this Aria Regalos lady.”  Anna smiled, walking around and humming with delight at the feast for the eyes.

“This…this is what this passage is hiding?”  Regina stammered, looking blankly around.  “Did…did we…”

“Happen on a legendary Queen’s sex toy collection?  We sure did.”  Anna laughed, humming as she took one of the dicks in her hand, and humming appreciatively.  “Oooh, feels real!  Even after so many years in the dirt.”

Regina scoffed, and leaned against a wall- yelping as it sank under her back, the door slamming shut behind them and glowing with an ancient magic.

Anna immediately bolted upright- getting into a fighting stance.

 _“Get behind me!”_   She ordered, face settling into a snarl as Regina hurriedly got behind her- shivering in fear as she looked around, wondering where the threat would come from…

Only for two golems, unseen, behind them, to grab them and force their arms behind their backs.  Regina screamed, as Anna started to figure out how to take care of everything-

When the two golems in front of them started to move, and suddenly became erect.

Regina stopped screaming- and both women were looking confused.

“…What.”  Regina swallowed, looking at the nine-inch length pointed right at her.

“…Well.”  Anna smiled, looking at Regina.  “Hope you’re strapped in, because we’re about to go on a ride.”

“Wh-what do you-“

Regina’s question was cut off with a yelp as the golem began to grope at her chest, letting out a sound like a long, sultry moan as he started to massage her breasts, forehead resting on her collar bone as his hot breath began to roll down her bosom- his fingers working the buttons on her blouse as he started to undress her.

“Ah-ah?  Anna?  W-what should we do?”  Regina whimpered as her face turned bright red as her bra was exposed, only for Anna to answer with a laugh as her golem started to work the buckles on her combat outfit.

“Well, you might be able to tell them to stop.  Me, I’m riding this out.”  She winked at her, as the golem peeled off the padded outfit- exposing Anna’s sunshine yellow bra.

“A-ah, golems?  Please stop.”  Regina stammered, and at once, the golems both released her- and stepped back.  A pent-up breath left her as her hands folded over her chest, only to be broken from her relief with a long, drawn moan.  She turned and squeaked- her blush returning in full force.  They had gotten Anna’s bra off, and the golem in front of her was kissing her breasts- taking a nipple in his mouth as he started to grope and pinch at her other breast- Anna panting as she relied on the one behind her for support, his cock sticking out from between her thighs.

Anna smiled as another golem approached, kneeling down to ease off her pants- Anna obliging them as they tugged them off, her panties falling around her ankles with them.  The golem behind her ducked down, and with a yelp of surprise, Anna had been hoisted into the air in the full nelson position- her boots falling off onto the ground with gentle tugs from a fourth golem that had come up to her.  The one at her front knelt down, his head going between her thighs and his tongue dancing out, starting to trace patterns around her pussy.

Anna let out a moan, as the two golems at her side began to kiss and nibble at her neck, hands teasing and playing with her large breasts, pinching at her nipples.  Anna’s breathing picked up as the first golem’s head went further between her thighs, sliding his tongue inside and sealing his lips around her slit, wriggling inside- Anna’s head leaning back as long, sultry moans continued to fall from her lips…

The two golems at Regina’s side started to move towards Anna- before she spoke.

“Ah-please- wait-“

The pair turned around, looking right at her.  She shuffled in place a bit- before shrugging off her blouse.

“M-me too, please?”  She smiled, as the golems began to advance on her.  One went behind her and eased her onto her knees- while the other took her head in his hand and guided it towards his cock.

“A-ah- that…”  She breathed, taking in the musk of the golem, shivering in place- before a long, loud moan interrupted her train of thought, looking to her side.  The golem had stopped eating Anna out and was now standing- thrusting his hips forward as his cock slid in and out of Anna’s pussy, the golem behind her positioning and sliding into her asshole- starting to buck his hips up and down as the pair started to work her over.

Regina’s distraction was all the golem needed.  As her mouth fell open in surprise, he pushed forward- sliding his length down her throat, Regina coughing in surprise- soon gagging as her air was cut off.  Her hands pressed against the golem’s thighs as her throat tightened around him, looking up at him pleadingly- as he pulled her back by the hair, coughing and spluttering.

“H-huh…!”  She gasped, glasses knocked askew.  “I-G-gods-don’t do-“

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a squeak as she was suddenly hoisted onto the other Golem’s lap, gasping as his cock poked between her thighs- as he roughly tugged her bottoms down, yanking her boots off with them.  He soon grew impatient, and simply tore off her underwear rather than remove it- Regina’s mouth opening in a squeal, and the other pressing his advantage again as he slid inside her mouth, and the other slid into her snatch- tearing a moan from her lips as she was penetrated.

Anna smiled, panting and moaning as she was fucked, watching Regina’s rough treatment with envy in her eyes- as she looked around.

“H-hey…why does she get it rough~?”  She teasingly asked.  “Turn up the heat, studs…I don’t get enough of this…”

In an instant, the two fucking her sandwiched her between their bodies, thrusting much faster than they had been before.  Anna’s moans turned to a scream as her hands held onto the shoulders in front of her, panting as she felt every inch of them stretch her out, the one behind her holding her up and gripping her thighs tightly, the one in front pinching and tugging at her nipples, Anna arching her back and gripping his shoulders tight.

Regina closed her eyes, enjoying Anna’s moans as the golem guided her head along his cock, lips gripping tight to him as she was lifted up, only to be slammed down along the second golem’s length- the pleasure from the act sending moans from her throat- and shivers down her spine as she cupped her breasts, massaging and squeezing them to gain more pleasure from the act, feeling a pressure begin to build in her core- whimpering as the pair worked her over- mentally urging them to go faster.

As if they could read her thoughts, they started to move, the one beneath her bouncing her up and down his length while the other grabbed a fistful of her hair, starting to buck his hips into his work, going deeper and moving her faster along him- her eyes widening as her lips went all the way to the base of the shaft- moaning- whimpering- so close-

She came- screaming around his cock, her pussy clenched around him as he drenched his hips in her juices, dribbling down from her slit.  The pair worked faster- and with a pair of groans-

Her eyes went as wide as they could- as she felt cum pouring into her mouth and pussy- twitching in their grasp as her whole body was wracked with a sudden, violent pleasure, feeling the warmth spread in her core…

Anna was almost there, too- moaning and panting, closing her eyes and focusing on nothing but the pleasure.  The thick cocks inside her, slamming into her needy, waiting holes, hammering her with everything they had…

“O-oh~!  Oh-ohfuck!  M-more!”  She panted.  “More!”

The golems sped up, and Anna screamed and held on for dear life, the pair of them thrusting in perfect tandem, sliding into her slick entrances- panting- screaming- moaning-

She threw her head back and screamed an oath to the gods as she came, and was flooded with the golems’ seed.  Panting, the pair dropped her, sending her sprawling to the ground as cum began to leak from her holes, still breathing hard.

She didn’t get a break, though.  The two who had been watching moved suddenly, seizing her.  Anna yelped in surprise as she was tugged forward, and another cock slid into her cum-soaked pussy, her back arching up from the ground, only for rough hands to tilt her head back as the other slid inside her mouth- throat bulging as he hilted his cock inside her.

Anna’s arms fell limp at her sides as the pair began to thrust, sliding inside her, spitroasting her- as Regina watched.  She was breathing heavily, as more golems activated- starting to line up behind her.

“O-oh gods…”  She whispered, as her hips were roughly grabbed- and a new cock slid into her pussy, her eyes shooting wide open.  “OH GODS~!”  She screamed, as the man behind her began to piston in and out, hammering her pussy like a man possessed.  They had warmed her up enough, and they were starting to get rough with the both of them.  Anna gagged on the cock in her mouth as she was roughly throatfucked, along with the thick cock in her pussy throbbing and hot, stirring up the cum in her womb with every rough thrust.  Another golem settled on her chest, laying his length between her breasts, and squeezing them together- starting to buck his hips in a rough, dry titfuck, using Anna’s breasts as his own, personal sex toy.  What was left of her brain saw some irony in that.

Regina squealed as the golem behind her started to move faster, his thrusts becoming increasingly more and more desperate.  Her hands scrabbled for any sort of purchase in the dirt- but finding nothing, they simply closed into fists, whimpering as her head hit the ground, mouth falling open as moans and yelps filled the air, turning into screams as the golem brought his hand down on her ass in a rough spank.  Anna moaned, feeling the cock in her mouth throb and pulse, tongue rubbing against the golem’s shaft as hard as she could, as she felt the rising action to her orgasm yet again- trying to hold on- not wanting to cum just yet- wanting more pleasure…

But a particularly rough thrust put an end to that thought, screaming around the cock as she came again, more seed flooding her womb, going down her throat, right into her stomach- and pouring all over her face and neck, one line plastering her eye shut as the pearl necklace glittered in the pale, magical light of the room.  They all slid out and dismounted, before throwing her forward- face to face with Regina- as all the golems in the room activated- and began to line up behind one or the other.

The pair were soon looking at one another, faces flushed and almost touching as the golems began to fuck them, hard, slamming their hips into them- cocks slamming inside- both of the women moaning out oaths and muted swears as the Golems fucked them into the ground.

“H-haaaah!  Aaahnaaah!”  Regina moaned, drooling onto the ground as her eyes went to her companion- who had her tongue hanging out as she was fucked and spanked.  Her ass was turning red at the repeated slaps, as the golems inside them came in tandem- only to be replaced again, fresh cocks sliding in- moving hard and fast.  They kept on going, fucking them hard- only stopping when they came, switching out, and starting over again.  Some went fast, some went hard and slow- some hunched their whole bodies over the women, some stayed upright on their knees.  Some were rough, some were gentler- but all of them were moving with a single minded determination to please the women under them.

The pair lost track of the times they came, Regina at four, Anna at six- as the golems ravaged them, cum slopping from their fucked-raw pussies, the both of them silent now, throats hoarse from screaming so much.  Now they were silently submitting to the relentless pleasure of the automatons who turned them from a researcher and a treasure hunter into a pair of cum-dumpsters, silently pleading for more and more pleasure- more and more cum…

And they got it.   With every rough bit of loving the golems could provide.  They would only stop when all the golems- one hundred in total- had drained themselves in the both of them, a large puddle of cum below them both.  They were now panting hard- unable to use their arms and legs.

The both of them were silent, and passed out on the floor of the sealed room…

* * *

 

Anna groaned as she finally stepped out of the tomb, wincing at the sunlight as she hefted the pack of recovered items up.  It was a new day, and Regina wanted to see if the directions to remove the traps were true.  So, the incredibly sore Anna was left to haul things back and forth- back and forth- only stopping when the main chamber in the secret path was emptied completely of anything of value.

Anna rested her palms on her knees, panting heavily as she grabbed a water flask, and drank deep…

…Wait, where was Regina?

* * *

 

Anna couldn’t stop herself from laughing, as she found her wayward scholar spitroasted between two tall golems.  Her limbs hanging limp in the air as the pair bucked their hips and fucked her rough and hard- throat bulging- cum already dribbling from her pussy.

“You got guts, kid.”  Anna smiled, starting to strip off her coat as three golems advanced on her.  “I hope you don’t mind if I join you…”

One of Regina’s hands curled into a fist- and gave her a thumbs up as she was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it. Drop a line if you liked it, tell me what I did right, if you hated it, drop a line, tell me what I can fix.


End file.
